Love's Intensity
by myjadedself
Summary: What happens when you meet someone from a Mobile Clan and got together? When you love each other so much that your willing to give up everything you have. What happens when the other one leaves? SasuSaku.i suck at summaries, R&R please..
1. 4 new messages

A/n: This story is dedicated to my Inspiration, my best friend and her dearest penguin. (Well, she is one of my best friendS actually.) They're just such a sweet couple, so sweet that ants might attack them, and believe me, they HAVE been attacked. I put in a little twist to the story though, to make it more SasuSaku like. It's just so hard to match their character to SasuSaku, but I tried didn't I? Okay, okay, I'll stop blabbering now. -- This is my 1st ever _**proper**_ story by the way, no Flames please! Naah, all reviews are accepted. I suck at making stories…sigh.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but no touchy Sasuke!

* * *

**Love's Intensity  
**

"Once in a while, right in the middle of an ordinary life, love gives us a fairytale."

'_Sigh.' _Is all you could hear from normal pink-haired girl. Well, if you consider having pink hair normal, then you could say she is.

_-_

_  
Haruno Sakura_, unusual cotton candy pink hair, bright and clear jade orbs, fairly colored smooth skin, normal standing height, and billboard sized forehead. She was not the kind of girly-girl you might think, or the bitchy kind, so NOT the bitchy kind. She wore pigtails when she was a kid, grew up to become a tomboy-ish, (A/N: note the –ISH.) but not 'til 6th grade.

She met friends which changed her from that lumpy old self to the jumpy and prettier appeal.

-

-

Tapping her fingers following the melody of the last song that now probably is stuck on her head, she decided to sing along.

Mumbling words even scientist couldn't figure out what they are until a sudden ……

"BEEP".

'_A text message?' _–duh! Questioning the obvious!

-

"_To: Haruno Sakura_

_From: Ino-pig_

_Forehead girl?? Is this really you? Or is this a prank coz i'm gonna kill whoever this is! REPLY. NOW. ASAP. heartheart THE most beautiful INO."_

-

' _sweatdrop. THE most beautiful? Typical INO.' _ She thought silently.

-

-

"_To: Ino-pig_

_From: Haruno Sakura_

_Yes, Ino, this is me, the one and only, and NO, this isn't a prank, this shows I AM capable of having a hand phone! And obviously NO, you're NOT, I repeat NOT, the most beautiful. HAHA."_

-

'_is it just Ino or is it really impossible for me having a hand phone. sweatdrop. I should really be more realistic.' These thoughts ran through her mind while she was bluntly spacing out again. _

-

"RING RING RING RIIIINNNGGG!"

"What?!" she answered sharply.

"FOREHEAD GIRL! It is you! HAHA." The voice from the other line rang through.

"Sheesh Ino! You really must tone down your voice! You're louder than ever!"

"Whatever Sakura! By the way, there's a mobile clan going on, you should really enter it, it might give your life a little fun! HAHA. Gotta go! Byebye!"

"My life's not that bo—"

…

'_She had that all in one breathe and hanged up…Well; I might just give this Clan thing a shot.' _

_  
-_

_-_

And what she didn't know, it was the start of her love tale.

-

-

"BEEP"

"Ooh! The clan leader sent me number from other members. Hmm, might as well send a group message and say hi."

-

-All Messages Sent-

-

"And now, the boring part, waiting for replies." She said to herself again with the Sigh. After a few seconds…

-

"Beep"

"Beep"

"Beep"

"Beep"

-

'_Whoa! This is quite good. Four people already replied.'_

-

-1st Message:

-

"_To: Haruno Sakura_

_From: Uzumaki Naruto_

_Hello Sakura-chan! Remember me? We used to be classmates back in the days! I missed you a lot! How are you Sakura-chan? Hey, hey, wanna have a date with me? See ya soon!" _

-

"Uzumaki Naruto ne?...AH! Naruto-baka!" she giggled to herself as she quite remembered who he was.

-

"_To: Uzumaki Naruto_

_From: Haruno Sakura_

_Naruto-baka! How could I not remember you? You annoyed me to death…Just joking! Missed you too! And NO, I won't have a date with you, but hanging out as friends would be fine. See ya soon too!"_

-

-2nd Message:

-

"_To: Haruno Sakura_

_From: Uchiha Sasuke_

_Hu r u?"_

-

'_Who am I? This reply's kinda cold…and cocky. I wonder how a person like him would be in this stuff.' She thought still wondering about this person. _

-

"_To: Uchiha Sasuke_

_From: Haruno Sakura…._

_  
-_

-

-

And on not so far away. Maybe, a bit.

-

"Beep"

-

"_To: Uchiha Sasuke_

_From: Haruno Sakura_

_Uhm, Hi! For the 2__nd__ time, I'm Haruno Sakura. I just entered this Mobile Clan thing now and got your number from the Clan leader. I guess you're not so into this thing are you?"_

-

-

'_Hn. Mobile Clan? __How did I get involved in such a pathetic thing?!' _he said to himself after realizing...

-

-

* * *

A/N: Whew! At last, 1st chapter's up! Sorry if it's too short. I promise to make a longer one! hehe... In case you were wondering, Sakura already knew their names 'coz it got sent together with their number from the "clan leader". And as for the rest of the other two replies, they're just other "clan members" who's up for text messaging each other for fun. I'm gonna post Chapter two as soon as I can! Don't forget to Review!


	2. THE reply

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto, wish I did

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto, wish I did.

Love's Intensity

Chapter 2:

'_Hn. Mobile Clan? I didn't enter such a pathetic thing?!' _he said to himself after realizing…

'_Hn. Annoying Fangirls. How do they keep getting my mobile number?' _ thinking about possibilities that this may just be another way of fan girls to get him. Seriously, Fan girls are always ought to get him! They're his worst nightmares. Just imagine, poor Sasuke-kun attacked by millions of infatuated, squeaky, colored faces (curse you power of make up!), and seriously brutal.

It's equal to a tiny bit of cake falling down into armies of bright red ants.

Poor him,….no, not really. That's what you get for being a hot, cold bastard rock star. Yes, he's in a band. He does the vocals, and sometimes plays the guitar. They're not actually a big or famous band yet, but, they're going there. They play on small gigs just in their city.

Can't you see how hot he is? Who could resist?

-

He was about to send another message as a reply when,

'_Don't reply you bastard, you're obviously falling into the trap, stupid.' _his ego saying like kicking him in the gut. It's the evil ego by the way. Yes, he has thousands of ego's which makes him perfectly cold-hearted. But, who knows in all of those egos there might just be a nice one?

-

Meanwhile, on the other side-

She giggled comically after reading the messages from her 'mobile friends'. And now they just started to crack silly jokes and exchanged hilarious life stories. She made even more friends by going on with what's up.

She evidently had fun with this Mobile stuff. Continuing on what she has been doing, she remembered.

'_Wait. What happened to the other guy? Uchiha Sasuke, was it? Hm, seems like he isn't replying anymore. Weird guy.' _ Paused and thought about it, but, decided to shrug it off.

Few moments have passed and she was already lying on the couch watching reality shows. She enjoyed reality shows and shows involving fashion and such. Music was still on top of her most favorite list. She plays the guitar and makes this an activity during oh-so-boring times. It's kinda amazing, learning to play the guitar by your own. Well, she had the motivation to do it.

'_Uchiha Sasuke' _the name of the guy just keeps bothering her. Questions like 'Why isn't he replying?' keeps passing her thoughts even though she decided to shrug it off.

"Why do I keep thinking 'bout that guy?" she whispered to herself questioning.

'_hmm. Sending him a message won't hurt right?' _ Finally, she decided to send him, who knows. Maybe he'll finally reply.

'_To: Uchiha Sasuke_

_From: Haruno Sakura_

_Hey! I was just wonderin'..uhm, you know! Why u ddn't reply? It kinda bothered me. So, im sending you a text message. insertSmiley Face'_

There you go. Sending him SMS didn't totally finish off your pride didn't it? Now, for the moment we've all been waiting for…..BOOM BOOM BOOM… his reply.

-

-

'Beep' his hand phone sounded silently with a continuous vibration and because of this the super nice and super expensive phone of his, almost came tumbling down the silver metal table where it rested.

They were at a band practice at a normal sized studio, not too small and not too big, just fit for their band.

Their band was called "Chaos Era". It's a metal band famous for Uchiha Sasuke's powerful voice and the other members ability of playing instruments that skilled.

Their band consists of:

_Uchiha Sasuke- _ vocals

_Hyuuga Neji- _ brown, long-haired tied into a loose ponytail and had pearl-white eyes which was his ultimate feature that made him stand out. He plays the lead guitar.

_Nara Shikamaru- _has spiked hair tied into a high ponytail and a lazy façade which adds to his appeal of being "sexy". He plays rhythm guitar.

_Inuzuka Kiba- _brown spiky hair and has red marks on both side of his cheeks and has fanged teeth. With all these features, how could he not stand out? He plays the drums.

Uzumaki Naruto was on the bass before, but he kinda quit because of some reasons. They still hang out though!

-

-

'_Uchiha Sasuke's hand phone receiving a message from someone other than his bandmates and me? Who could it be? This is interesting.' _The silver-hair styled man idly raised an eyebrow showing a form of interest.

_Hatake Kakashi- a lazy middle-aged man with silver-spiky hair, half-masked face including his left eye. He was an 'Icha Icha Paradise'_ or also known as _'Make Out Paradise' _ reader. He somehow worships these book series. Also called as their perverted-old manager.

He reached for the beeping hand phone and decided to take a little peek at who the sender would be.

'_To: Uchiha Sasuke_

_From: Haruno Sakura'_

Was what it read.

He reached into the nearest microphone and

"A message to Uchiha Sasuke, from a **GIRL** (emphasizing the word) named Haruno Sakura." And disturbed their band practice.

Music. Stopped. Stares. At. Uchiha.

'_Uchiha? Receiving a message? From a GIRL? Seriously?' _ these were probably or obviously the thought his band mates were thinking of.

The ice-cold man suddenly turned –PINK! Yes, he blushed! Just a tint though, and just for a millisecond wishing it wasn't that visible. And before he could say a word, everyone at the studio was

-Laughing. Yes, laughing out loud. Even others clutching their stomachs, leaning on the instruments for support.

He rushed towards Kakashi and grabbed his mobile to read the message for himself.

Thankful that Kakashi felt pity for him and didn't read the whole message.

-

_--reading the message—_

_-_

"Hn." Was what he could only reply.

"Oh Sasuke-kun! We're waiting for an explanation here!" the silver-haired man teasingly voiced like a lady.

"Hn. She's obviously just some fan girl. Come on, let's continue the practice. And, thanks a lot Kakashi." He muttered and obviously got pissed. He knew they would never settle for that answer. They would keep bugging him 'til wits end. And that's what he was bothered of now.

They went on with the practice, but when he would glance up their manager, he would see that sly smirk behind that mask which lets him remind of that girl. After seeing that, he would roll his eyes and glance at another direction and sometimes just close his eyes, he would blush a tint of pink showing signs of his embarrassment still not ceasing.

'_Damn. Why do I go red when I remember that girl? Annoying.' _ Was what he thought the whole period of the practice. (He says 'red' instead of pink. He never says 'pink')

-

Everyone was leaving, calling it "one heck of a day".

He reached for the exit of the studio and suddenly saw his perverted old manager leaning back on the wall of the aisle apart from the door.

"Make sure you reply to your sender Sasuke. Maybe she's the one." He spoke with his eyes closed in a sign of his laziness.

He continued to exit the place not minding what his manager just exclaimed.

It was getting dark. He paced at the route he always takes knowing no fan girls would follow him there. He continued to mull over the happening throughout the day. (A/N: he's still turning 17, he didn't have a car yet. Sakura's 15 going 16.)

Then, he remembered the message.

'_Hey! I was just wonderin'..uhm, you know! Why u ddn't reply? It kinda bothered me. So, im sending you a text message. insertSmiley Face' _

He reached out his pocket for his mobile and reviewed his messages, and somehow was finding a particular message from a particular sender.

'_Just reply to her damn it! She must be going crazy by now!' _ thank heavens he still has an ego for good conscience.

'_Obviously she isn't one of your fangirls, else, she would have delivered to the world on how she adores you!' _Yes! A point for conscience! Finally he realized THAT!

There you go Sasuke, you're finally facing the obvious.

'_To: Haruno Sakura_

_From: Uchiha Sasuke_

_Are one of those fan girl freaks? If you are, then there's the answer to your question.' _

YES, people. He replied! Applause for Sasuke-kun!

-

-

-

'Beep'

She hurriedly snatched her phone from her blue sheeted bed from where she sat in agony.

She glanced up her phone with eagerness wondering who it would be. (As if she wasn't expecting him to reply.)

_--reading the message—_

'_he replied?_' Even with those kinda harsh words coming from him, just thinking about the thought made her flutter with joy. She didn't know why she felt that way, but, she just felt it.

She fervently typed a new message.

'_To: Uchiha Sasuke_

_From: Haruno Sakura_

_Even though that reply was not exactly what I expected, thank you though. Maybe I did annoy you, sorry for that. No, I'm not one of your 'fan girls', I don't even know you, only by name. You seriously have fan girls? Or are you really that cocky.'_

_To: Haruno Sakura_

_(we obviously know where it came from, am just too lazy too type)_

_I don't care what you think of me, and yes, I do HAVE fan girls, and just for you to know, I didn't wish to have one, I actually wish for the opposite thing.'_

And that my friends, is THE END.

-

-

-

_Just kidding. Chap 3's on the way! You'll just have to wait for it though. _

_-_

And that my friends, is the start of a beautiful friendship? Or more than that…


End file.
